1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods for forming a uniform layer of material on a substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer. More particularly, the invention relates to a polishing pad for chemical mechanical polishing (CMP), a polishing apparatus, and methods for using the same.
2. State of the Art
In the fabrication of semiconductor devices, it is often necessary to planarize or polish material layers of an intermediate semiconductor structure before the intermediate device may be subjected to further process steps, such as, for example, deposition, patterning, or etching steps. Planarization is used to achieve material layers of uniform thickness and to remove undesirable surface topography, scratches, roughness, embedded particles, or other defects which may adversely effect the consistency or effectiveness of subsequent process steps. One of the most widely utilized planarization processes is CMP.
CMP is an abrasive planarization process which generally involves agitating a material layer to be polished against a wetted polishing surface under controlled chemical, pressure, and temperature conditions. FIG. 1A shows an exemplary CMP apparatus 10 having a rotatable platen, or table 12, and a polishing pad 14 mounted to a top surface 16 of the rotatable table 12. A carrier film (not illustrated in FIG. 1A) may also be placed between the polishing pad 14 and the top surface 16 of the rotatable table 12 to protect the top surface 16 of the rotatable table 12. Such a film may be provided to protect the top surface 16 of the rotatable table 12 from scratches and chemical degradation or contamination.
The CMP apparatus of FIG. 1A also includes a rotatable substrate carrier 18 configured to hold a semiconductor substrate 20 (such as, by way of example, a silicon wafer) bearing a material layer 25 to be polished. The substrate carrier 18 exerts a downward force, indicated by arrow 22, normal to the surface 24 of the material layer 25 to be polished, creating a pressure between the surface 24 of the material layer 25 to be polished and the polishing surface 26 of the polishing pad 14. The rotatable substrate carrier 18 may be designed to exert varying amounts of force against the semiconductor substrate 20 and may utilize various, well-known technologies, such as mechanical affixation, vacuum affixation, frictional affixation, or any other suitable technique, to hold the semiconductor substrate 20 in place during polishing.
As is also shown in FIG. 1A, both the rotatable substrate carrier 18 and the rotatable table 12 may be rotated or otherwise placed in motion to provide the agitation necessary for polishing. The rotatable table 12 is rotated in a first direction 28 by a first known mechanical assembly 30, such as, for example, a first electric motor. The rotatable substrate carrier 18 may be rotated in a second direction 32 by a second known mechanical assembly 34, such as, for example, a second electric motor. The second direction 32 may be the same rotational direction as the first direction 28. Moreover, the substrate carrier 18 may provide further agitation through movement in a plane, indicated by arrow 36, parallel to the top surface 16 of the rotatable table 12.
FIG. 1B illustrates an alternative CMP apparatus that does not employ a rotatable platen. Instead, the CMP apparatus of FIG. 1B includes a linear polisher 2 and a substrate carrier 3 for holding the substrate 4 to be polished. The linear polisher 2 includes an endless belt 5, which is movable in a continuous path and is supported by a belt support 6. A polishing pad 7 is attached to the endless belt 5, and the polishing pad 7 is positioned to engage the substrate surface 8. The polishing pad 7 is moved in a linear direction relative to the substrate 4, and in order for polishing to occur at random incidence, the substrate carrier 3 preferably rotates the substrate 4 relative to the polishing pad 7 affixed to the endless belt 5. CMP machinery including linear polishing mechanisms are currently thought to provide improved polishing relative to machinery utilizing rotatable polishing tables.
Regardless of the machinery used, as is illustrated in FIG. 1A, a wetting agent 38, generally a chemical slurry 40, is often supplied through a conduit 42 and onto the polishing surface 26 of the polishing pad 14. The wetting agent 38 generally contains a polishing agent, such as alumina, silica, or fused silica, carried in an ammonium hydroxide solution or the like, which serves as an abrasive material. Additionally, the wetting agent 38 may contain other chemicals which selectively etch or degrade particular features of the material layer 25 to be polished. However, as the dimensions of features included in state of the art semiconductor devices shrink, chemically active slurries have fallen out of favor in some CMP applications, as it is very difficult to control the etch rate of chemically active constituents during a CMP process. Therefore, as used in the context of the present invention, the terms “chemical mechanical polishing” and “CMP” indicate abrasive polishing processes that employ chemically inert slurries, as well as polishing processes employing chemically active slurries.
The effect of CMP is illustrated in FIGS. 2 through 4. Each of these figures illustrates an incomplete semiconductor device 44 before or after undergoing CMP. However, the application of CMP processes is not limited to incomplete semiconductor devices having the characteristics illustrated in FIGS. 2 through 4. As is well-known by those of ordinary skill in the art, CMP processes may be applied to a wide range of semiconductor devices at various stages of fabrication. Moreover, as is also well-known, CMP process parameters are variable, depending on the desired result and the characteristics of the substrate being polished. The structures and results depicted in FIGS. 2 through 4 are therefore provided for illustrative purposes only.
FIG. 2 depicts an incomplete semiconductor device 44 including a portion of a semiconductor substrate 46, such as a wafer, a lower wiring layer 48, and a material layer 50, such as an interlayer dielectric film 50. Due to the topography created by the lower wiring layer 48, the upper surface 52 of the material layer 50 is irregular, including a plurality of peaks 54 and valleys 56. Before further processing occurs, however, it is desirable to eliminate the peaks 54 and valleys 56, creating a material layer having a planar surface and a uniform thickness (not shown in FIG. 2).
FIG. 3 illustrates the incomplete semiconductor device 44 of FIG. 2 after the incomplete semiconductor device 44 has undergone a desirable CMP process. Ideally, the CMP process results in a uniformly thick material layer 58 with a planar top surface 60, enabling subsequent process steps that consistently produce reliable device features. However, nonuniformity of polishing rate is a serious problem inherent in known CMP processes, and consistently achieving material layers having planar top surfaces and a uniform thickness across the entire surface of the material layer being polished has proven difficult.
FIG. 4 illustrates the incomplete semiconductor device 44 of FIG. 2 following a more typical CMP process. At least in some areas of the polished surface, the nonuniform polishing rate of a typical CMP process results in an incomplete semiconductor device 44 having a nonuniform material layer 62 and a top surface 64 that slopes (greatly exaggerated for clarity) or is otherwise irregular. It must be emphasized, however, that FIG. 4 depicts only one type of irregularity caused by known CMP processes. The results obtained by any CMP process will depend on the material being polished, the unique characteristics of the features formed by the material being polished, and numerous process parameters such as the type of slurry, the amount of agitation, the material, the characteristics of the polishing pad, and the amount of pressure exerted between the material being polished and the polishing pad.
However, in order to produce reliable, high-quality semiconductor devices, particularly in light of the decreasing feature size and increasing complexity of state-of-the-art semiconductor devices, CMP processes must produce polished material layers having uniform thicknesses across the entire semiconductor substrate. Among other problems, material layers exhibiting nonuniform thicknesses cause difficulty in depositing uniform resist layers, prevent photolithographic devices from accurately focusing a pattern over the surface of a resist layer to be processed, and often lead to over- or under-etching of desired device features. Thus, CMP processes providing a uniform polishing rate are an absolute necessity for fabrication of leading edge semiconductor devices including device features measuring approximately 0.18 microns, or less, and such processes will be invaluable as feature dimensions sink below current standards.
It is believed that the nonuniform polishing rate of state-of-the-art CMP processes is at least partially due to nonuniform Von Mises stresses exerted between the polishing surface of the polishing pad and the semiconductor substrate surface being polished (See, Von Mises Stress in Chemical-Mechanical Polishing Processes, D. Wang, J. Lee, K. Holland, T. Bibby, S. Beaudoin, and T. Cale, J. Electrochem. Soc., Vol. 144, No. 3, March 1997). As the material layer to be polished is placed in contact and agitated relative to the polishing surface of the polishing pad, the polishing pad and any material underlying the polishing pad, such as a carrier layer, deform in response to the surface topography of the material layer being polished as well as normal and shearing forces exerted during agitation. Nonuniform Von Mises stresses result from an accumulation of such deformation in the polishing pad and any material layers underlying the polishing pad, and nonuniform Von Mises stresses become particularly problematic at the peripheral edge of the surface of the material layer being polished.
Several devices have been proposed to eliminate the nonuniform pressures believed to cause inconsistent polishing rates. For example, various polishing pads have been proposed which either incorporate a layer of elastic material or are mounted on a layer of elastic material. Such polishing pads are exemplified by the technologies disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,950 and Japanese Patent Disclosures Nos. 58-45861 and 57-23965. While the layers of elastic material disclosed in these references enable the polishing pad to more accurately conform to the global topography of the material surface being polished, the technologies disclosed in these references still produce nonuniform Von Mises stresses by allowing an accumulation of deformation of the polishing pad at the edge of the substrate surface being polished. This “edge effect” significantly reduces the polish rate at the edge of the surface being polished, thereby reducing the uniformity of the polished material layer, decreasing production yields, and potentially compromising long-term reliability of the devices ultimately fabricated.
Other proposals aimed at increasing the polishing uniformity of CMP processes call for cells filled with a gas or liquid to be disposed between an upper surface of the rotatable table and a lower surface of the polishing pad. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,989 and Japanese Patent Disclosures Nos. 5-285825 and 5-505769 each disclose the disposition of one or more cells filled with a gas or liquid between the polishing pad and the rotating table. However, these technologies also fail to adequately alleviate the nonuniformity of known CMP processes.
The shortcomings of the technologies disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,989 and Japanese Patent Disclosures Nos. 5-285825 and 5-505769 can be at least partially traced to the physical characteristics of the gas or liquid filled cells themselves. First, the cells disclosed in these references are relatively fragile and susceptible to damage, especially when subjected to the chemical and mechanical stresses associated with CMP processes and the maintenance of CMP devices. Thus, the functional life of deformable CMP pads incorporating cells filled with a gas or liquid is relatively short. Second, deformable pads incorporating gas or liquid filled cells also allow nonuniform Von Mises stresses, resulting in undesirable edge effects, and the physical properties of gas or liquid filled cells are relatively difficult to modify or control. Thus, the deformable pads disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,989 and Japanese Patent Disclosures Nos. 5-285825 and 5-505769 are fragile, do not provide adequate polishing uniformity, and exhibit physical characteristics that are relatively difficult to modify for optimization of a variety of CMP processes.
Therefore, it would be an improvement in the art to provide a durable and cost effective device that significantly enhances the polishing uniformity of CMP processes, substantially reduces any edge effects, and is easily tailored for application in a variety of CMP processes.